Wacky Bakugan:A story of humor, bakugan and drugs!
by MewJinjaa
Summary: YAY! Bakugan is here! This is my- OUR first fanfic, so please read and reveiw! Anyways... The story is about a common question I have come across... What would happen if you mixed bakugan with cannabis...? Read to find out! Rated T for obvious reasons...


_**Me:** _**Hi! I'm FireFox309, and this is my first story! **

**_Seho:_ Hey! That's _OUR_** **story!**

**_Seren:_** **Calm _DOWN,_ Seho!**

**_Me:_ Huh? Seho? Seren? What are you guys doin' here?!**

**_Seho:_ Duh, you _TOLD _us to come here! Sheesh... you sure do have a memory like a gold fish...**

**_Me:_ Huh...? Where am I...?**

**_Seho:_ (Slaps forehead) Oh... Not again...**

**_Me:_ (Laughs hysterically) I can't beleive you fell for that... _AGAIN!_**

**_Seho:_ (Now really angry) Why I outa'-**

**_Seren:_ Um... May I remind you two, that we have a _STORY TO GET ON WITH?!_**

**_Me and Seho:_ (cowering in the corner) Of c-c-course, Seren-chan!**

**(Seren smiles)**

**_Me:_ Ahem... Anyways... Even though I am a girl, 1. Bakugan is _AWSOME!!!_ **

**_Seren and Seho:_ (In unison) ALRIGHT!**

**_Me:_ 2. My friends laughed when I came up with this story. That includes you two... Ahem. Please reveiw my story, and tell me if you like it! It my- Uh... _OUR_ first FanFic story... Oh, well. Enjoy the story! **

**_DISCLAIMER:_ We don't own Bakugan. If we _DID_... Woah! That would totally _AWSOME!!!_**

**_*****************************************************************************************************_**

**_One day at Dan's house..._**

"Hey, guys!" Dan burst into the room, shouting. "You'll never guess what!"

"What?" asked Runo. "Why are you acting all hyper?"

"We've all been invited to a party!"

"_**WOOHOO!**_" Everyone shouted at once, punching the air. But, for some reason, Dan was'nt smiling anymore.

"Huh? Whats wrong, Dan?" Asked Julie.

"Yeah, what's eatin' y'?"

I've...Uh...Just read something on the invites..."

"Spit it out already." said an impatiant Shuun.

"...Bakugan arn't allowed at the party..."

"**_WHAT?!_**" Everyone screamed.

"...We could just leave them here while we're at the party, y' know. I mean, it's only a couple of hours. You do trust your Bakugan, right...?"

"Well..." Marucho trailed off.

"I guess I could trust Tigrera for a few hours..."

"K. It's settled then. Drago, Tigrera and the gang can stay here for a while, until we come back."

_**The day of the party...**_

"K. See ya guys!" Replied Dan

"Bye, Tigrera!"

"See ya, Aquos Preyas!"

"We'll only be a couple of hours. We'll see y' then!"

Aquos Preyas watched Dan and the others leave. "Heh heh heh." He chuckled to himself. "Ahem. _**GUYS!**_"

"**_WAA! What the heck?!_**" Screamed an angry Tigrera.

"Yeah." Said an annoyed Drago."_**What gives?!**_"

"Heh heh heh. I got somethin' I know you'll all like."

"Huh? Well, what is it?"

"Cannabis."

"What the...? Whats that?"

"A drug. It's awsome. It makes you feel all weirded out!"

"What is this 'Drugs' you speak of?" Asked a puzzled Tigrera.

"Aww, for the love of... Why don't you try some and find out?" Aquos Preyas lit some and was just about to give some to Tigrera when Drago butted in. "Wait! How do we know this stuff is safe? I'll try some to test it out."

"K." Aquos shrugged (If bakugan actually can shrug) "Suit yourself." And with that gave it to Drago. Drago inhaled the " as Aquos called it, and was hit with a strange, yet great feeling. "Woah! This stuff is great! Everybody, you _**have**_ to try some!"

"_**WAIT!**_"Screamed Gorem, Julie's Bakugan. "It says here on Dan's computer that Drugs are bad for your health!" Everyone went silent.

"_**GO TO hell! **_I want some!" Screamed Tigrera.

"**_YEAH!_**" Everyone except Gorem said.

"Oh... I'll never win..." Just at that moment, some smoke flew over to him. "COUGH! COUGH! Whaa...? Woah..."

**_3 Hours later..._**

"We're back guys! What the...?"

"Oh, uh, Dan... Your back!" Replied Drago. "Umm... Had fun...?" Dan couldn't speak. He just stood there, with his mouth hanging open, looking like the idiot he really is. His own Bakugan. **_SMOKING DRUGS! _**"Hey Dan," Runo said, walking into the room. "What's u- **_OMIGOSH!_**" Now the two of them stood at the door, mouths wide open. This carried on until Shuun was about to walk in the room. "Hm? Why are you guys just standing around here? Shouldn't you be in- What the heck?!" After about five minutes, they snapped out of it... The bakugan were still smoking.

That was when Runo spotted her bakugan, also smoking the drug. "Oh no! Not you too Tigrera!" Tigrera inhaled some of the smoke then let it out, only to say,"Groovy, man." Dan was really angry at Drago. Well, all of them really, but mostly Drago. Couldn't even leave 'em on their own for a few hours! "Dan," said Drago."I'm gonna... I'm gonna do somethin' thats gonna freak you all out. I'm... I'm gonna jump from... This table to your chair!" From the table wasn't very far, only about 3 inches, but to Drago, since he was drugged, looked very far away indeed. "1...2...3..." And with that, he jumped... And missed. "Ow! Owwwwwww...Woah... That was awsome. Look, look at that! One of my peices of armour came off! But it doesnt hurt though. No..." Ok. **_NOW _**Dan was worried. a peice of armour coming off was the equivalent of an inch of our flesh coming off. "Will you excuse us for a moment...?" Asked Dan, picking up Drago then heading to the kitchen downstairs.

He tried to talk calmly to his bakugan. Tried to make it realise that it was wrong."Your drugged."

"Your sexy." Replied the confused Drago.

"Ok, Drago. Who gave you the drugs?"

"Right, the dru- I'm sorry, wha- what?"

"Whats up?" asked Dan, rolling his eyes.

"You interupted me."

"No, I didn't." _**How much of that stuff did he take, exactly?**_ Dan asked himself.

"You didn't? Cos' it sounded like... like you interupted me."

"Who gave you the drugs?" Asked Dan, more slowly and clearly this time.

"Huh? Uh... A... Aquapreyanans" He replied, unable to pronounce it in his state. But Dan understood him, anyway. Ok. Now Dan was angry. (And then, he changed into the incredible hulk. Ok, ok..... Just kidding!) He took Drago back upstairs into his room again- And couldn't _**beleive **_what he was seeing! Not only were the bakugan smoking, but so was everyone else! "I don't _**BELEIVE**_ you guys!" He shouted. First the bakugan, now them! "C'mon, Dan. Join in the fun!" Replied the drugged Runo.

"Ooh..." Moaned Dan. "Oh, well. If y' can't beat 'em, join 'em." And with that, Dan joined in.

**_Later that day..._**

"Dan, were home!" Shouted his mother. He didn't answer. As we know, he was **_WAY_** too drugged.

His parents went upstairs... And saw him smoking cannabis. "Oh, Dan!"

"Hey, man." Said Dan, taking a little more of the drug. His parents were upset.

"Dan," His mother said. "If your'e gonna' smoke, then smoke it right!" (0-o) She took the cannabis from him, and showed him the "**_Right way_**" to smoke it. Then, his father joined in too...

Just another day in the world of bakugan...

**_******************************************************************************************************_**

**_Me:_ Hey guys, us again! Hope you enjoyed the story!**

**_Seho:_ We know _WE_ did... Mind you... We were the ones who wrote this thing...**

**_Seren:_ (Looking all sweet-like) Please reveiw... OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE A VERY SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!**

**_Me and Seho:_ (Holding her back) SEREN, NOOOOOO! PUT DOWN THE KNIFE! I'M SURE THEY'D REVEIW ANYWAY!**

**_Seren:_ (Back to normal) OH, good! Make sure you put in a nice reveiw, or i'll sneak into your house and kill you in your sleep.**

**_Me and Seho:_ (Terrified) It's time to g-go now, Seren...**

**_Seren: _(Evil stare at me and Seho) Ok. Lets go.**

**_Me:_ See 'y 'till next yime, baku-fans! Bu- bye, now!**

**_All three of us:_ YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
